


Legs

by amycoolz, SylviaW1991



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Lance, Felching, M/M, Music, Rimming, lance does yoga, there's a lot of music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is desperate for a change in this seemingly endless loop of space. So he sees what his music, a pair of heelys, and a yoga mat can do for him.</p><p>Keith is completely confused by this idiot sailing around with earbuds in, shaking his ass like someone possessed, and bending like a goddamn champ. What the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> All the links in this fic will lead to the song on Spotify that we are referencing. ~~We also have a playlist that we are hoping to share at some point. :D~~ Playlist is up! Listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/124655607/playlist/0I44i8DUnSvq0V06eh0aMb)!!!

Honestly, space was pretty boring. Like really totally cool and beautiful and opening the ship panels to reveal windows - in the designated sections where there _were_ windows - was probably the most gorgeous thing any of them had ever seen. The stars and the planets they sailed by were endless wonders. And, honestly, that might be why Lance was getting bored. It was ceaseless, vast... and repetitive. The garrison had been repetitive, too, but at least there he'd had avenues of escape.

And okay, _maybe_ , he'd been one or two avenues away from expulsion like Keith, but a guy had to have hobbies. Lance’s favorite hobby was clubbing. The first warm body that looked at him with interest was usually enough to catch his eye. Male, female, no checkbox, or other checkbox - it was all the same to Lance. Pretty was pretty, and he was the biggest sucker for pretty. Pretty eyes, pretty mouth, pretty hands.

Nice hair coiffed in an unfortunate mullet that should not have looked half as good as it did.

Lance sighed gustily, patting his face dry carefully and checking the results in the mirror. He didn’t need any product left on his face. Even the best stuff could be detrimental if left too long. Even though there was no one to impress, no one who sent him that interested look, he was still determined to look good. His sisters would have heart attacks if he came back home a mess. He clearly couldn’t leave them, nor his own ego, down for long.

Not only did that require his facial masks, but he had his teeth whitening routine, his workout routine, and his mental health days. He'd been clinging to the first three despite defending the universe, but the fourth had slipped considerably. The problem was he just couldn’t find venues the way he had on Earth. Clubs were everywhere near the garrison grounds, much to the staff’s chagrin, but what else were they going to do with a bunch of teenagers and young adults and whatever? But as paladins, they never stayed on weird planets long enough for Lance to figure out if there was a club scene or, even if there was, he highly doubted that the rest of the team would let him slip into a crowd when the last time he’d gone off by himself had ended in spectacular failure.

Option two had also been off the table so far because he always felt like the biggest jackass when he wandered over to Allura to ask if there was a pool in this giant flying castle. Swimming just for an hour or two would clear Lance’s head like nothing else, but he couldn’t get the question out. “Hey, princess, thanks for guiding us on being paladins and saving the world. It’s supremely awesome, but I’m bored as hell. Pool?”

Yeah, no. Even for Lance, that was absolutely not going to happen. So he normally just ended up flirting with her. She was absolutely pretty, no lie, but he knew there was no real chance there. Flirting with her was just fun and he was pretty sure she’d clued into the fact that he didn’t mean a single bit of it because she didn’t glare at him everytime he winked or sent her an eyebrow-wagging smirk. Her calling him a charming imbecile the other day had been the highlight of his week.

But it didn’t solve his problem.

The itchy, stifling, trapped in a box problem. It was a big damn box, sure, but when you were incapable of going outside for fear of imminent death? Still a box.

He had to shake things up somehow, just a little. Put a twist on this captivity or he was rocketing to the nearest planet and living there for at least a week and if there was a problem, well... Voltron? What Voltron? Okay, no, he wouldn't just abandon the universe. But Lance desperately needed a party. He needed a dance partner. He needed something beyond this routine or he was going to snap.

Lance wandered out of the bathroom, the room he’d been given utterly spotless thanks to a restless night, and punched in a code for his clothes into the machine that was probably supposed to be a closet? Lance didn’t know. He just knew he could plug in numbers and get whatever kind of outfit he desired, but the easiest button to hit was Copy and out came his normal jeans and baseball shirt. He yanked them on, checked his hair in a mirror, and snagged his jacket on the way out of his room for the day.

Two seconds later, he darted back in to grab his music player. No dance partner? Fine. He’d dance by himself. He popped the buds into his ears, spinning the scroll wheel to zip through his files and pressed play on [the first thing that wasn’t classical](https://open.spotify.com/track/3IyCL4Em1GOpNGDf451Hg1). Mental health day was officially jam out day which also meant he needed to adjust his shoes...

Twenty minutes later, he sailed into the dining hall on heelys. Allura lifted both brows. “Lance, how are you gliding like that?”

He aimed fingers guns at her. “Magic,” he decided, rolling right by his own seat. It wasn’t a very graceful stop, Lance bumping into Keith’s chair, but he made it into his usual seat without actually dying, so he considered it a success.

Keith turned and glared at him, still a little bleary-eyed from sleep. “Will you watch where you're going, moron?”

“I got where I wanted to go, and you’re still breathing. It's fine.” Lance smiled brightly before dunking his spoon into his bowl of food goo. Breakfast goo to be followed by lunch goo and then dinner goo to top it all off. He tapped his spoon against the edge of the bowl. Another. Fucking. Box.

“Lance, what are you doing, man?” Hunk asked. “Don’t torture the goo. Just eat.”

He already knew what it was going to feel like, taste like. It was its own torture. He propped his elbow on the table, cheek in hand. “Do we still have... whatever it was you made the other day?”

“Cave root stew? We ran out of cave root.”

“Mmhm.” Of course. He would kill for a cheeseburger. “Are we anywhere near a planet with different food?”

Coran tapped his chin, eyes squinting as he considered. “Well, the Yaxleys are around here. But taking their food sources normally means losing a leg.”

“Sounds fun. Let's go!”

Shiro chuckled. “Just eat, Lance. We're en route to another Galra trading post, and should be there in another day or two. We'll see what we can find then.”

“Or we could wormhole it.”

“Lance, you already know we can’t do that without risking them sensing us,” Pidge pointed out. “We got as close as we could this time.”

With a sigh, Lance shoved a spoonful of goo into his mouth. Same slimy texture, same bizarre-o taste.

“Are you seriously incapable of even _eating_ quietly?” Keith grumbled, shifting in his chair. He shot an annoyed look at Lance’s mouth.

Lance looked over, making sure their gazes locked, and very, very deliberately smacked his spoon against the side of the bowl.

Keith’s eyes narrowed dangerously back at him. “...I hate you.”

“Okay, guys. It's just a little too early for you to be at each other’s throats,” Shiro commented.

“What? He started it.” Lance scooped up another spoonful of food goo, and kicked back in his chair. At least messing with Keith helped break up the monotony better than anything else. Those eyes could go from amused to fiery to flatline in the span of three seconds depending on what Lance did, and it was nothing short of fun to rile him up. But he did actually care about him too - as teammates, yep, and he wasn’t going to think about how often he jerked it thinking about him - so actually gave him a once over. “You just tired or what?”

“I didn't get as much training in last night as I wanted,” he admitted, sighing heavily. “And I'm really not a morning person.”

“Pssh. You’re literally always training,” Lance pointed out, prodding his shin with the toe of his shoe.

Pidge laughed. “And then there's you, Lance, who probably doesn't even know where the training deck is unless someone else takes you there.”

“Hey, I train!” When Hunk snorted, Lance turned in his seat, a hand flying to grip his chest over his heart. “Okay, see, now I'm hurt. I thought we were buds, Hunk.”

“Yeah, but I know your workouts and those are _so_ not the same thing.”

Lance shrugged, grin tugging at his lips. They were absolutely not. His hand-to-hand was generally only worked on during team exercises, but no one could say his stamina wasn’t up there and his core was pretty stellar, thanks. And it wasn’t like he didn’t know _how_ to fight. Combat training was its own class at the garrison. “Different’s not bad, my man.”

Keith dragged his hands down his face; he had definitely not gotten enough sleep last night to deal with this. “What is that even supposed to mean?” he asked into his palms, muffled by the fabric of his gloves.

“It means conformity is for squares.” Lance leaned over, playfully poking his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Keith. You’re more of a warped rectangle.”

“What the hell are you even saying to me?”

A brow quirked. “Like all of my best jokes.” Lance sailed a hand over Keith’s head. “So Pidge is probably...” Tongue caught between his teeth, he lifted his hands and created a triangle with his fingers. “Triangle. Hunk’s probably like some weird heart shape.” His fingers shifted again. “It looks more like a pear, but that also fits. Coran, I'm sorry, but I can't make mustache shapes with such limited material. Allura, more hearts.” His brows wiggled. “Obviously. And then Shiro... oh, no, what's happening?” His hands made a square. “Found him.”

Pidge snorted, Hunk’s snickering completely genuine over the stupid antics. “Jesus, Lance.”

“I’m sorry, Shiro, but there's always one.”

He shook his head, quirked lips betraying his amusement. “If it means that I follow the rules, I'm alright with it.”

“Mm. True. Maybe Keith’s more of an oval.”

Keith jabbed his own spoon at him. “What does that make you then, hmm?”

He folded his arms behind his head, leaning back against his chair with a smug grin. “I'm amazing, buddy. Thanks for asking.”

“ _I hate you so much_.” He shoved Lance, nearly sending him to the floor.

Lance only laughed. Oh, yeah, getting Keith all riled up was the most fun thing to do. It was so much easier to do in the mornings than the rest of the day, too. “Would you have preferred ‘baby, I'm a star?’” he teased.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Keith leaned back in his seat, leveling Lance with a heated glare; the blue paladin was being even more annoying than usual, and it seemed like all the energy Keith should have had had been absorbed by him. “I would have preferred for you to shut your mouth.”

He smiled. “We all have crazy dreams, Keith.”

“Yeah, and did you get _any_ last night with what little sleep you obviously had?” Pidge wondered.

“Yeah, Lance.” Hunk pushed his shoulder, smile encouraging. “You usually only get like this when you've had zero sleep.”

His shoulders hunched defensively, but he waved a hand in dismissal. Nope. Nothing wrong here. Nuh-uh. “Pssh. I'm fine. I've just got all _kinds_ of energy. Ready to kick some Galra tail.”

Hunk and Pidge leaned forward, exchanging knowing looks. They, especially Hunk, had spent more time with Lance than any of the rest had. They knew when his energy was high and when it was in excess. Excess normally meant busting out of the garrison to spend the night club hopping. What could excess possibly lead to aboard the Castle of Lions? Besides pissing Keith off.

Coran clapped his hands together. “Great! You'll need all that extra energy for chores!”

All five paladins turned towards him. “Chores?”

“Yeah!”

Allura smiled. “What he means is that we've noticed that things have gotten a bit... dusty and grimey since the last time we really cleaned.” After the Galra crystal had infected the castle, most of them had understandably been a little leery of finishing the job. “If we were to have guests aboard, it would be an embarrassment! So we've come up with a list of things that need to be cleaned.”

“And then the afternoon should be spent solo training. Together!”

“That's... not really what solo training means,” Pidge pointed out, brows lifted.

Shiro smiled. “I think he means we can all do our own training routine, but we should be in the same room. Even you, Lance. Whatever this different workout of yours is.”

He almost laughed, could feel it swelling in his chest, but he was almost afraid it would come out as hysterical. The last thing he wanted was to give Pidge and Hunk _more_ reasons to suspect his mood. “Sure, why not?”

“How long will these chores take us to do?” Keith really just wanted to get back into the training room, had been planning on going right after breakfast, but apparently that idea was being discarded without his say-so. Glancing to his left, he caught Lance’s eye and smirked. “I’m only asking because I’m curious how long I’ll have to wait before I can kick Lance’s ass on the floor.”

“What was that?” He tipped his head to the side, lashes fluttering. “You're going to kiss my ass? Well, two cheeks, no waiting.”

“ _Guys_ ,” Shiro admonished. “Can we at least pretend to have a little decency?”

“Does that include Lance and Keith or just me and Hunk? Because I'm pretty sure it won't happen if it's all four of us.”

“You’re gonna be eating your words, McClain, just wait.” Keith pushed back from the table and stood. “What needs to be cleaned first? I’ll start there.”

“Well, the cryo-tubes are-”

“I call them!” Lance jumped up and sailed out on his heelys, sticking his earbuds back in his ears.

Everyone blinked after him, a little surprised. He hadn’t so much as looked at the cryo-tubes since he'd nearly been frozen to death in one. “Yep,” Hunk sighed. “It's gonna be one of those days.”

“I wonder how long it'll take him to burn it all off?” Pidge mused.

Hunk looked into the distance. “Days.”

“Screw him. Coran, what else is there?” Keith needed to take out his frustration somehow before he did something stupid, like go and jump Lance like he’d been thinking about doing too often recently. Though he could hardly be blamed for wanting to. Lance was… really, distressingly good-looking, with a pert little ass and legs for _days_. Legs that he wanted wrapped around his waist as he thru- “Preferably something on the _opposite_ side of the castle, please.”

Coran’s brows lifted, lips twitching. “Well, let's see... The training deck actually needs cleaning, but that’ll take more than just one of you. There's the medical bay, the dance hall-”

“So basically the whole castle,” Pidge interrupted. “This is going to take days.”

“Not if we're all working.” Allura rose. “I'm going to the medical bay. Someone please eventually check on Lance to make sure he doesn't accidentally freeze himself.”

“I’ll take the training deck. I can at least get started on it.”

“But isn’t that right next to th-”

“Sure.” Keith walked off, throwing a half-assed wave of his hand behind him.

“I suppose he'll have to be the one checking on Lance.” Shiro rose. “I'll help you in medbay, princess.”

“Guess that leaves me and Pidge with the dance hall.” Hunk hopped up. “Let's do this.”

She followed him out with a laugh. “You think we'll be able to hear them shouting at each other from there?”

“Pretty sure the planets we pass can hear them, Pidge. Pretty sure.”

\----

Keith made his way slowly from the dining hall, hugging the wall with hands stuffed into his pockets and head down. How could he have let Lance get to him like that? Usually he was just a minor annoyance that Keith could brush off before going back to staring at him, but the way the other paladin was acting this morning had his head spinning. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Lance just needed a good lay. And Keith could be the one to provide.

After turning the corner, he paused and lifted his head. He could have sworn he heard something - something that sounded an awful lot like Lance - but his ears were met with silence. He shook himself out of it and continued on, blaming his lack of sleep.

As he got to the entrance of the training deck, the sound reached him again, more consistent so he _knew_ he hadn't just been hearing things. But it still seemed farther away, past the airlock. Maybe the cryo-chamber.

He stopped suddenly. Lance had gone to the cryo-chamber to clean the pods. So that meant whatever noise it was that Keith was picking up was coming from _Lance_. And he remembered what had happened the last time he was in there cleaning, Lance having told him all about it. He'd spent days muttering about it, honestly, the big baby.

It couldn't hurt to check up on him.

He took off into a sprint, trying not to let his imagination run wild with all the things that could be happening to Lance, including, but not limited to, dismemberment of those fabulous legs of his. Not that he actually thought the ship would do that, no longer under the Galra crystal’s influence, but he had to plan for the worst.

When he actually got to the cryo-chamber, though, he was met with a different sight entirely - one he never could have predicted in a million years.

Lance had picked the cryo-tubes for two reasons. One) it was mindlessly easy so he could let his mind wander wherever it wanted. Two) they were reflective. He saw Keith the moment he skidded into the room, but it didn’t stop him. Far from it, really, his slender hips adding some bump to his grind as he sang along to the tunes blaring in his ear.

The brass that replaced the guitar was easier for him to shake to, an absolute blessing as he spent way too much time on one pod, watching Keith stare at him through the reflection. “When there's loving in the air, don't fight it just keep breathing. I can't help myself but stare. Double check for double meanings. I'm a man who's got very specific tastes,” he sang. He loved every word of [the stupid song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Iq6HhIquO7JKr0KfTNLzU), having declared it to be a personal anthem when he'd started identifying as pan. Pulse? Check. Breathing? Check. Let's do this.

And Keith checked those boxes and several more, those pretty eyes locked so obviously on his ass that he almost giggled. God, it had been a long time since someone's gaze had lingered on him.

During the instrumental break, he bounced to the next pod and had no problem throwing Keith a smirk over his shoulder. Busted.

 _Damn it_. He froze in the doorway, having been just about to leave. Because if he didn't go now, he’d have to be held accountable for his inevitable actions later. And they'd probably get him in trouble.

“Fuck it,” he breathed, walking further into the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lance, every inch of his body demanding attention with the way he was moving. His throat went dry when Lance bent over, sticking his ass out and _shaking_.

Keith decided right then that enough was enough, and that he was going to have Lance, was going to push him up against one of the stupid pods he just finished cleaning and make it _filthy_ again. He wanted to hold Lance up against the glass with Lance's legs around his middle as he _wrecked_ him.

He came up behind Lance, now fully aware that the blue paladin could see him in the glass, and boldly grasped one of his hips. Leaning in, he tugged one of Lance's earbuds out of his ear, met his eyes in their reflection, and said, “Who are you putting this show on for?”

The original intention had been no one. Moving just to move, to shake some of this restless energy away. But Keith’s breath was hot against his ear, the hand at his hip almost like a brand. Lance let his hips sway, music still blasting in the other ear, and wet his lips. “You’re the one watching.”

“Hmm, and I _do_ like what I see.” Keith let go of the earbud and dropped his other hand to Lance's waist. He trailed his lips from Lance's ear down to the back of his neck, pressing a wet open-mouthed kiss against his hairline and feeling him shiver.

“That’s a first.” Lance bit his lip, holding back the better part of a moan. Keith hadn’t even done anything to him, but the promise was there. He rolled his hips back, ass rubbing tantalizingly against Keith’s groin in invitation. Want pooled low and warm in his belly. “Didn’t you say you hated me half an hour ago?”

His thumbs curled just inside the waistband of Lance's jeans, lightly caressing his skin there. “That doesn't mean I can't appreciate a nice ass when I see one.”

Lance laughed, ignoring the heat such a light touch ignited. It had been way, _way_ too long since someone’s hands had been on him and he’d spent way too many hours imagining Keith’s. “You haven’t seen it yet.”

“Yet?” Keith finally turned him around, bracketing him to the pod with palms up against the glass. “Is that a promise?”

He leaned forward, lips hovering over Keith’s. He didn’t give himself a chance to think about it, though normally would've been happy to flirt and tease. He was too pent up, had wanted Keith for way too long, and he was _right there_ pinning him against a tube with his lips so deliciously close and his eyes full of want. “It's a fucking _dare_.”

Growling, Keith closed the distance between them, smashing his lips to Lance's and biting his bottom lip hard, and then smoothed over the bite with his tongue before thrusting it inside his mouth. 

The kiss was more like an explosion, igniting fires along his nerve endings from that single point of contact. Lance moaned freely into it, fingers curling into the cropped jacket to try and get him closer. Keith's lips were smooth against his, confident, and his tongue was sinful. Lance lapped at it eagerly, welcoming the wet intrusion with another sound. He’d always been an eager kisser, his tongue deft and mobile, and he really wanted to put it right between Keith’s legs and hear the red paladin moan his name instead of cursing it.

The sounds Lance was making were going straight to his groin, which he ground into Lance’s thigh; he’d never gotten this hard by just _kissing_ before, but of course Lance had to be the exception. He took his hands off the pod so he could curl his fingers around Lance’s slim waist, bringing their bodies closer together and allowing him to massage the tops of his asscheeks under his jeans.

Keith pulled back briefly, drawing in a long breath, telling himself he had to slow down, just a little. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that Keith hadn't had a good fuck since the garrison, and despite his very talented tongue, Keith had to assume - until proven otherwise - that Lance was a virgin. He needed to take his time.

“I really wanna fuck you, Lance.” But apparently this train had no brakes (either that or they'd been severed by Lance himself). “Are you gonna let me? Wanna take you right against this tube.”

Lance reached up, fingers tangling in his hair to find out if it was as soft as it looked. Softer, fuck. “I really, seriously want to. But I don’t exactly carry around space lube, and I've never had more than toys up there. You should just let me suck you off.” He tugged Keith’s hair, lips curving. “And if you're still interested later, I'll let you pop this cherry.”

“God, you're dumb.” But his hands tightened around Lance’s middle in anticipation. If Lance’s tongue in his mouth could make him feel the way it did, then he couldn't wait to feel it on his dick. “Well, go ahead, then. Get on your knees for me.”

Lance slipped a hand between them, pushing down against Keith’s very obvious bulge. “You shouldn't be mean to the guy who's about to give you the best blowjob of your life, buddy. Come on.” He drew down the zipper of his jeans, unsnapped the button. “How bad do you want my mouth on you, Keith? I'll take every inch you've got. Let you come right down my throat.”

“ _Fuck_.” Keith tried to suppress a shudder, really, but Lance’s words were causing a marvelously, disgustingly hot reaction in him. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Keith had been dreaming of shutting Lance up with his cock for so long... “That’s big talk, especially for someone who never shuts their mouth. Why don’t you show me what you're made of and then I'll decide if it's the best blowjob of my life; which, I've had a lot, so you're competing against a large group of people.”

It didn't surprise him at all that Keith had had a lot, but he also knew there was no way he'd gotten any since leaving Earth. He slid down to his knees, sitting back on his heels. The music still pumping in one ear changed, [guitars dripping like sex](https://open.spotify.com/track/2LlvrdnLa3XbB1b4jYuCnl) \- _And I can't help myself, all I wanna_ _hear is her sayin' “are you mine?”_ \- and his lips curved. Keith's pants were slid down, barely clinging to his hips. He lifted enough to lean forward, mouthing him through the fabric of his boxers. “You could say please.”

Keith threaded his fingers in Lance’s hair and tugged, tilting his head back and bending down to claim another searing kiss. “Lance,” he breathed against his lips, “ _please_.”

Oh, yeah, he knew Keith had it in him. Lance didn't even mind having to lift up so he could actually kiss him from that angle. “Keith, you're so pretty. I'm so gonna make your knees buckle.” He lowered back down, finally drawing down his boxers just far enough to free his length.

Either it had been a long time since he'd last seen a dick or Keith’s was just _that_ impressive. He was willing to concede to a mix of both, fingers wrapping around the base to give him a firm stroke. Good length, nice and thick - yeah, he was so gonna let Keith take him later. There was nothing available to him here but his own fingers and he was hungry for more. He flicked his gaze up, lips falling to a spot just up and to the side of where they both wanted them. “Will you say my name when you come? I bet you lose it when you hit peak, don’t you?”

Keith leered at him, pushing his hips closer. “There's only one way for you to find out.”

There sure was. Lance hummed, lips trailing along the length of him. It had been a while, but the mechanics were mostly muscle memory. It was finding what got Keith going specifically that was going to be the fun part. Thankfully, some things were universal and if there was one thing Lance's confidence wasn't wrong about, it was this. He reached into his pocket to restart the song, aiming to get Keith to wail his name before the last note, and closed his lips around the head. He sank down slowly to give his throat time to adjust and to let Keith feel every bit of the wet slide, both hands lifting to his waist to keep him still. Lance wasn't in the mood to get gagged before this could really get good. He lifted his gaze when he'd taken in every inch, tongue rubbing languidly against the underside of his cock.

His fingers tightened their grip in Lance's hair, staring down into the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Lance was seriously beautiful, down on his knees before him with those soft lips wrapped so completely around him. Keith didn't want to say it out loud, knowing that it would only inflate the blue paladin’s ego further, but yeah, this was already turning out to be the best blowjob of his life. He moaned when Lance swirled his tongue over the head, still keeping their gazes locked on each other. “Fuck, Lance, you're so good, taking my cock like a pro. I can't wait to get you on your back later. I'm gonna fucking _wreck_ you.”

Lance throbbed, shifting on his knees with his cock unable to find relief trapped in his jeans. He moaned around Keith's skin, breathing him in. He suckled on his cockhead wetly, greedily drinking down pre and waiting for Keith's groan before sinking back down. It was impossible to keep his eyes on Keith’s for long, lids lowering as he lost himself to the act. His head bobbed, steadily picking up his pace until he was confident enough to release Keith’s hips and cup his thighs instead.

His cock was released with a wet sound, Lance looking up again with a smirk curving kiss-red lips. “You can move. I've got this down.” He licked teasingly, voice husky from arousal as much from having Keith down his throat. “Wanna know what you’re gonna do later. Tell me how good you'll fuck me.” And he swallowed his dick again, each lick greedily encouraging.

“ _Hnng_ , Lance, your mouth feels amazing. Knew it would. I've thought about this so many times, you have no idea…” The hand not in Lance's hair steadied himself on the cryo-pod as he began to thrust his hips in earnest, Lance's mouth opening around him impossibly wider. Keith couldn't take his eyes off of him even though Lance had shut his, the sight of him too mesmerizing to look away. There was a little bit of spit already trailing down his chin, glistening in the bright lights of the cryo-chamber, and it made Keith's stomach flutter. “Yeah, that's- You're so fucking good, Lance. I am going to take you apart when we get out of here. I'll get you so open and wet for me you won't know what to do with yourself afterwards. Then maybe I'll lick my own come out of your hole, see how you taste after I've used you.”

Lance didn’t bother holding back the moan, letting it reverberate around Keith’s cock while it thrusted hard down his throat. One hand gripped his thigh a little tighter and the other lifted to still his hips and take control back. The song was nearly over, and he wanted to get Keith off, damn it. He wanted to swallow his seed and, _god_ , did he want to let Keith pin him to the nearest bed after.

On a greedy noise, he took him to the root, tongue laving every inch of sensitive skin. The hand at his thigh left to push its way beneath fabric to cup his balls, rolling them through his fingers. They were tight. The other hand stole from hip to ass, pressing Keith impossibly closer and squeezing through the dark denim. Lance looked up at him, somehow smug even while his cheeks hollowed around Keith’s dick, _demanding_ that he come already.

“Lance, oh _god_. Fuck, I'm gonna come.” The hand that Lance had on his balls squeezed and he was gone. “ _Lance_!” Using the grip in Lance's hair Keith held him still as he pumped his hips, his release spilling out of him like an eruption.

The next song started before Keith was finished, but Lance counted it as a win. When the hand in his hair lessened its grip, he leaned back enough to actually get a taste of him before it all spurted almost uncomfortably down his throat. “Fuck, Keith, I knew it.” Panting, Lance let his head fall back and wiped drool from his chin with the sleeve of his shirt. “Knew you'd say my name like that.”

Keith hummed, taking his hand off the pod and cupping his palm under Lance's chin, lifting his face so he had to look up; he brushed his thumb over Lance's bottom lip, puffy and red and absolutely gorgeous. He squatted down and covered Lance's lips with his, chasing his own taste down Lance’s throat. “You were right, for once.”

“Best blowjob of your life?”

“Yeah.”

Lance grinned, pressing a friendly kiss to his lips despite the arousal still pumping hot in his veins. If he didn’t get a chance to get off, he was going to die. But he was enjoying the hell out of breathless Keith. “Next go around, I'll actually take my time with you and _that_ can be the best of your life.”

“I'm looking forward to it. But for now...” His eyes dropped to Lance’s lap, smirking at the bulge of his cock under his jeans. “You want some help with that?”

“Holy shit, _yes_.” Lance kissed him again, this one full of need. “Put your hands on me, Keith, god.”

Keith didn’t waste any time in getting his hands on him, deftly undoing the button and zipper on Lance’s jeans and reaching in, stroking him through his boxers. Their lips were still close enough that they brushed together when Keith murmured, “Like this?”

He blew out a ragged breath, lifting a hand to Keith’s cheek. “Yeah, that’s-” He rocked into the touch, eyes closing. “Keith...”

Leaning in the little bit to completely close the distance between them again, Keith claimed his mouth in another kiss, swiping his tongue over his teeth; his fingers dipped inside Lance’s boxers, wrapping around his length. “You say my name so beautifully, Lance. I’m gonna make you scream it when I finally get you in bed.” Taking Lance’s dick out of his jeans, he started to speed up his strokes.

Lance’s attempt at a laugh melted into a moan, hand lifting from his cheek to tangle in his hair. “That- That a promise, pretty boy?” Unable to remember the last time someone else’s hand had been on him, he tipped his head down to watch. And another moan spilled out because, oh, did those gloves look hot. They felt so different from bare hands, was a texture he’d never felt, something so uniquely Keith. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, Lance. You’re not gonna be able to remember your own name when I’m through with you.” He collected the pre at the tip of Lance’s cock with a finger from his other hand, and, making eye contact with him again, lifted it to his lips and sucked it off. “Mm, I knew you’d taste good, too.”

“Fuck, Keith. What the _fuck_?” Lance pulled his hair to get him close, head angling as he captured his lips. His tongue was quick to dart into his mouth, the hand not in his hair snaking down to his ass to pull Keith close. He was so unfairly, ridiculously hot.

He grinned against Lance’s lips, tightening his fingers around his cock, thumbing the slit with every upstroke. “Are you close, Lance? You gonna come for me? I wanna see you get it all over your shirt and have to walk around the castle with the evidence of what we’ve done here.”

Yeah, he was close. Oh, yeah. Lance bit his own bottom lip. It had been way too long since someone had touched him, and those _gloves_ were going to kill him. Didn’t help that sucking Keith’s dick had gotten him painfully hard. “It’s been, like, a minute,” he bluffed anyway. “Try harder.”

Keith twisted his wrist and pressed a finger under the head, applying just enough pressure to have Lance gasping. “How’s that?”

“B-better.” Lance dropped his head to Keith’s shoulder, both hands tightening their grip. Keith’s were going to end him. “What else-” _Fuck._ “What else y-you got?”

“Still not impressed, huh?” That was okay. Keith let go of his dick and let his knees hit the floor; he pushed Lance’s chest until he was leaning back against the pod, then bent down, bracing his hands on top of Lance’s thighs, and swallowed his cock.

The back of Lance’s head hit the tube so fast, he had no idea if it was that or the sudden hot, wet, _good_ around him that shot him off the edge. Either way, he was seeing stars. “ _Keith_!” he shouted, thighs jumping under his hands and fingers tugging hard on his mullet as he came. Even in his fantasies, he hadn’t been able to actually picture Keith’s mouth anywhere near his dick but _it was_ and he couldn’t handle it.

Keith moaned as Lance’s release hit the back of his throat. _God_ , but Lance tasted amazing. He worked him through it, suckling at his tip until Lance pushed his head away, oversensitive. Licking his lips, he sat back on his heels, mirroring Lance, and smiled. “That good enough for you?”

“It’ll do.” Lance slanted him a look, lips twitching, and finally tugged out the second earbud because he hadn’t even heard the last two or three songs anyway. “We’ll see what you can do in an actual bed.”

“A lot more than this, I can assure you of that.” He tucked himself back into his pants and did the same for Lance, kissing him as he zipped up his jeans for him. “You know, we were supposed to be cleaning.” Actually, he was surprised nobody had come looking for them yet, what with all the noise they’d been making.

“Hey, I actually _was_ cleaning until you came in. You interrupted me and my tunes.” Affectionate with his blood swimming in the post-orgasm haze, Lance banded his arms around Keith’s waist and tugged him close. “Where were you even headed?”

Keith shrugged. “I was gonna go clean the training deck. But then I heard you. I thought, uh, that something was wrong.”

Lance made a face, immediately offended but not about to let go. “I do _not_ sing that badly.”

“I never said you did? It was too far away that I couldn’t hear _what_ you were doing. But considering what happened the last time you cleaned these stupid tubes…” He trailed off, swallowing thickly.

Offense died as quickly as it had sprung up, Lance’s grin bright as he nuzzled his brow against Keith’s. “Dork. Last time, the ship was possessed.”

“And?! This is still alien technology, Lance, and it could malfunction.” Keith blushed and looked away. “Whatever, I see I had nothing to be worried about after all.”

Such an unfairly hot dork. “Nah, but you got a hell of a blowjob out of it and I’m feeling way better than I did earlier.” Lance nipped his earlobe playfully. “So thanks for being worried about nothing.”

“Mm, it was a good blowjob.” Finally he stood up, legs almost giving out from being knelt on the floor for so long; he could only imagine what Lance’s were going to feel like. He offered a hand to Lance to help him up. “Come on, we should actually get some work done.”

“Pssh. Only because you actually want to get back to the training deck.” _Wait_. Holy shit! Lance smothered a laugh, taking Keith’s hand. He hadn’t actually been planning on doing his usual solo routine on deck with everyone. It wasn’t actually something that legitimately helped in a fight, all things considered, so he’d been counting on some target practice and hopefully riling Keith up enough for some hand-to-hand. But fuck that! He could rile him up in a totally different way, _except_ _his knees shit_. He’d barely stood before his knees protested, stiff and sore after dealing with the unyielding floor, and he stumbled right into Keith’s arms with all the grace of a baby giraffe. 

Surprised, but with quick reflexes, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders before he could fall. “You alright there?” he asked, laughing.

“Sleep-chamber knees,” he joked, fingers curling into Keith’s shirt because he couldn’t help himself. “Just need to stretch out some.”

Keith dropped another kiss to Lance’s lips. “I’d be happy to help with that.”

“Excuse me, you caused this.” But he still used Keith when he straightened, left hand balancing on his shoulder while his right grabbed his right ankle in a quick quad stretch. He swapped after ten seconds, not actually needing Keith’s shoulder but greedy for contact. “So wanna help me out in here and I guess I’ll go help you clean the training deck after?”

“Sure. And then after that,” he leaned in close to whisper in Lance’s ear, lips brushing his lobe, “I’m gonna make good on my promises.”

“I’m holding you to that, pretty boy.” Lance’s pulse jumped, anticipation fluttering. “I’ve still got plenty of energy that needs burned, and you’ve got that handy fire guardian thing going for you.”

“It is pretty convenient, isn’t it?” Smirking, he leaned back and grabbed the cloth Lance had been cleaning with, tossing it to him. “Now come on. The faster we get done with this, the sooner we can go back to my room.”

“Okay, but you’re dealing with my music.” He unplugged the headphones and spun the dial, letting it play at random. The more embarrassing tracks were in a different playlist, so he didn’t worry about tucking his music player into his back pocket and just letting it go. His mood had improved in leaps and bounds, absolutely, but he still wasn’t up for quiet and the [jazzy little party song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1kzGW825KmgVwWXxZDqXzf) that popped up worked just fine for him.

“What the hell are you listening to?” Keith glared at Lance’s ass.

It continued to shake, Lance cleaning the smudge of Keith’s palmprint from the pod they’d pressed against. “I just wanna have a good time. Can’t I have fun for the rest of my life? Just go where the wind blows, and shut the fuck up ‘cause it’s a fun song,” he sang, the last bit tacked on over the instrumental.

Keith said nothing else, effectively silenced by Lance’s provocative dancing. He tried to focus his attention on actually getting some cleaning done, but kept getting distracted by the blue paladin. The “oh, this is the song I sucked your dick to” didn’t help his concentration. And almost like a Pavlovian reaction, he could feel his dick twitching in his pants again.

“God dammit, Lance. Let’s hurry the hell up so I can fuck you, already.”

Lance’s laugh carried over the music. “Still gotta clean the training room, pretty boy.” He was liking this vaguely rude pet name. It was very true, sure, but he knew the negative associations with it. It fit. “It’s weird chore day. But I’m done in here. It’s good enough.”

“Alright, then, let’s go.” As they left the room, he resisted the urge to grab Lance’s hand, not wanting to get caught by the other paladins and Alteans; not until they figured out what exactly this was they were doing.

Hands shoved in his pockets to avoid the same, Lance sailed by on his heelys. He hadn’t modified the dumb shoes to _not_ use them and Keith’s glare was still fun. It was just as fun to skate backwards and grin at him, shooting him finger guns.

“Are you _still_ taunting Keith?”

And right into the wall he went. “Pidge!”

“What?”

Hunk looked between them, but shrugged before hauling Lance back up. “We got done in the big ballroom... dance... hall... whatever, and we headed to the training deck. We figured Keith would need help since, hey, that’s a big job. But he wasn’t in there.”

“We definitely weren’t expecting you guys to be together in the hall.”

“Yeah, well,” Keith cleared his awkwardly. “I wanted to apologize to Lance for being an ass earlier. And I figured that together we could knock out the cryo-chamber. We’re on our way to the training deck right now.”

“Let's go! Shiro and Allura should be done with medbay soon anyway. I'm hoping that being able to do our own thing in the training deck means I can have my computer out.”

“Scandalous, Pidge. You’re not gonna participate?” Lance scoffed, playfully bumping his hip against Keith’s. “You'll break Keith's training obsessed heart.”

“I am not obsessed,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “It never hurts to be prepared.” 

Grin wide, Lance slung his arm over Keith’s shoulders in the same companionable way he tended to do with Hunk as the four continued down the hall. “Have you ever heard the phrase ‘all work and no play,’ buddy?”

Keith just stared. “No.”

Lance stared back, unimpressed and unsurprised. “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Spoiler alert - you’re Jack.”

“I'm not dull!” He wanted to ask if Lance thought he was dull when he had his cock shoved down his throat, but he choked back the words. Not in front of Pidge and Hunk. “Besides, how would you know? You've never hung out with me outside of those team building exercises we're forced to do.”

“That-” Lance paused, tipping his head to the side. This was true, yeah, but the big stupid crush had been most of his reasoning behind staying away and they'd spent time together within the group. Just virtually zero alone time. “Okay, well, it was a joke, first of all. Second, literally just stop thinking everything I say to you is mean.” Lance’s hands dropped back into his pockets, shoulders rising in a shrug that just ended with him in a defensive little hunch. It was easier when they talked about fucking. Where had that gone? “You're fine, okay? I... Oh my god, why do I have to spell it out? I tease people I care about. Sorry you take it wrong. See you at the training deck,” he muttered, using the heelys to quickly skate away.

“Lance!” he shouted, but the other paladin had already turned the corner, not giving him a second glance. “God damn it, that's not what I meant.”

“But that's exactly what it sounded like,” Pidge spoke up, and shit, Keith had forgotten she and Hunk were still there.

“Yeah, Lance has a heart of gold, and he teases and jokes a lot, but he's super sensitive.” Hunk’s eyes rounded. “Just, uh, don't tell him I told you that, okay?”

Keith sighed. “Now I have to actually go apologize to him.” He paused when Pidge narrowed her eyes at him. “Again.” Shit.

She only adjusted her glasses. “Uh-huh.”

Hunk smiled. “Don’t worry about it too much anyway. He gets a little... worse when he's feeling claustrophobic? Something’ll snap him out of it. Something always does.”

“Hmm…” Keith was actually quite hurt; Lance didn't give him the chance to ask if he _would_ hang out with him, especially now that he found himself craving the attention from the other paladin. Not just for the sex - although that blowjob _was_ phenomenal, and if that's what he had to look forward to from Lance, he couldn't wait to get him in an actual bed - but Lance wasn't all that bad when it came down to it. He was just... kind of baffling?

The three of them finally made it to the training deck; Keith could see Lance at the far end of the room, headphones back in, but with a severe lack of ass-shaking. He was a little disappointed. But he’d give him some space for now and hopefully he'd be able to work his way over to that side of the room to apologize to the idiot.

“Alright, come on,” he said to the other two, “Let’s get this over with.”

It was easily among the most used spots in the castle, really only second to the dining room, but it was massive. They were actually almost finished before Keith made it close enough to Lance to tug out a headphone. The music was classical this time, which explained the lack of hip shaking. It wasn’t Lance’s dance music. It was thinking music. Sleeping music, too, but also good for thinking.

And his thoughts were locked one hundred percent onto Keith. He did want to hang out with him, find out why he was so pop culture clueless, and discover how to consistently make him laugh. One of his main goals was to put as much cheer into this castle as possible, and Keith just had basically the cutest laugh ever when he really let it out there. Plus, Lance just wanted to see what they could be beyond paladins. It wasn’t just going to be sex, right? As casually and playfully as he'd offered that part of his virginity, it was still a pretty important part and there was a _reason_ why he'd never been with anyone else that way.

He pulled out the second earbud when Keith didn’t actively initiate conversation, pausing the music to lean casually against the mop he'd been pushing. “Did I miss an announcement or what?” 

“No. No, I just-” He blew out a breath. “Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that. And for the record, I don't think everything you say to me is mean.” He just… didn't understand most of it? “You're kind of confusing.”

For a moment, Lance could only stare at him. He was the most simple person to understand on the ship. Hell, he actively worked at it. But his shoulders sagged in acceptance. Keith didn't get his pop culture references. Most of his humor really did slide right over his head. He reached out and fondly tugged on his jacket. “Okay, I'll be as not confusing as possible here. Do you want to hang out? Outside of, y'know, all of this. I actually kinda do completely like you, so... It'd be good if this wasn't just a one-off deal.”

The corner of Keith's lips twitched up in a small smile. “I was also hoping it wouldn't be a one-off, because yeah, I do wanna hang out with you.” He reached out and smoothed his hand down Lance's shirt on his abdomen. “For some crazy reason I actually like you, too.”

Smile slowly curving his lips, Lance let the mop fall. If this wasn't just a fluke between them, then there was no way they were actually going to be able to keep it a secret from everyone. Besides, Lance wasn't exactly shy. He latched onto Keith's jacket to haul him close and claim his lips. Hunk's amused “finally!” only had him laughing into it, Pidge's playful groans forcing him to end it before he wanted so he could glare in their direction. “Hey, we are having a moment and you guys are ruining it!”

Keith chuckled quietly, ignoring the other two in order to draw Lance back in. Now that he knew where they stood, he wasn't going to bother holding back. After a few moments he pulled away, lightly nipping at Lance's bottom lip. “Well, I'm not gonna let them ruin it,” he muttered.

Arms winding around Keith's waist, Lance happily pulled him closer. “The more you kiss me like that, the more not ruined it gets.”

“That side of the floor's not getting cleaned.”

“Pidge!” Lance whined, dropping his lips to Keith's neck to smother a laugh.

“What? I'm serious. Finish the floor so you can take your cuddling out of here.”

Hunk chuckled. “It's taken them forever to get to this point, Pidge. Mostly because of Lance, but-”

“Hunk!”

Pidge slammed her fist to her palm. “Teasing begets teasing, Lance!”

Laughing outright now, Keith lightly shoved Lance away, bending down to grab the mop. “C’mon, we're almost done here, anyway. And then we can go, uh, ‘hang out.’”

“Sounds good.” Lance tilted his head to the side, pleased with the opportunity to ogle his ass instead of pretending not to. He was very interested in seeing it and the rest of him without clothes. He reached out to give the curve a fond pat. “You know your laugh is actually cute as hell.”

Keith playfully slapped his hand away. “ _You're_ cute as hell,” he said under his breath; he tried to make it sound insulting, but smiled anyway. “Just hurry up, idiot.”

“Okay, okay.” Grinning, Lance took the mop back and switched to a different playlist before popping an earbud back in. The other was left dangling so he could actually hear what was going on. “At least I'm a cute idiot.”

Feeling much more lighthearted than he had before, comfortable with the backwards way he and Keith were handling their relationship, he mopped up his section of the room in record time with a little bounce in his hips that he knew Keith watched. He loved knowing those eyes were on him, was excited to see how they'd look when they managed to tumble into a bed. He was excited for a lot of what might happen when they finally tumbled into bed, anticipation a constant warm fluttering beneath his skin.

It was a much better feeling than he'd woken up with after his restless night.

But when they were finally done and ready to split up, Lance reaching for Keith's hand, Shiro and Allura arrived with Coran on their heels and the next part of the day on their tongues. They wanted them to bond as a team, great. Well, he and Keith had some bonding to do that was preferably done alone.

Unless...

Mm. No. Probably on their own. He wanted Keith to himself and absolutely no one would take him up on the offer or even take it seriously. So they absolutely needed to get the hell out of there.

“Okay,” Pidge started, “but I was kind of hoping to get some translation studying done today. It's really disconcerting to walk around here and not know what most of it says.”

“You can,” Allura assured her. “You can all really do whatever it is you would like, but we've noticed that you all tend to separate more than you stay together. So we wanted to see what would happen if you did your separate things together.”

“Like what, exactly?” Keith didn't want to do that; he’d been itching to touch Lance again, sans clothing, but it definitely didn't fit into Allura’s game plan. Not with all of them in the same room.

She laughed and Lance made a very quiet and very careful retreat. Shiro followed immediately. “Just trust us.”

“Wait, wait.” In the hall, Shiro laid a hand on Lance’s shoulder to still him. “Where do you think you're going? We talked about this at breakfast. It's just going to be an hour or two if Allura and Coran stop seeing a point.”

“Yeah, I know. That's fine.” Lance looked up with a smile that tried not to be wicked. “There's just no way jeans are working for me. I just have to change, grab a mat, and I'll be back. It'll be, like, five minutes. Relax, Shiro.”

Pidge sailed by, Hunk on her heels. Shiro didn’t have a chance to grab them. “What are you guys doing?”

“Laptop!”

“I've been working on a recipe book and there are a few things that I need Coran to look at. If he likes it...” Hunk took a steadying breath, gazing into the distance. “Then I know it's not safe.”

“Okay.” Shiro gave in with a laugh. “We'll reconvene in ten.”

Lance gave him a thumbs-up and the three paladins with things to grab scattered. Lance sped to his room, eyes gleaming and grin wide. Sure, he absolutely understood where they were going with this. Quiet time, basically. Friends who could sit quietly together and just draw comfort from one another’s presence were important. They were family at that point. He _had_ a family, a great big one. He knew how this worked, so he knew what Allura and Coran were looking for. It was all about bonding with those guys.

But the Alteans still didn't understand that they were friends already. Lance had known Hunk since childhood. He could and had spent hours in his lap playing video games because the genius didn’t even care if Lance used him for body heat. They were close as siblings, and not even space aliens could change that. Besides, Hunk could _cook_ and they'd all starve without him.

Pidge? Okay, yeah, the girl thing had thrown him for a loop. But the first time they'd gone clubbing - well, maybe not the first time - but eventually, he and Pidge had bonded over their appreciation for the male form. Her gaydar had been leagues better than his and had probably saved him from several sticky situations with straight guys. They absolutely bickered throughout simulators, but he'd have Pidge’s back in a heartbeat and if she ever wanted to sit in his lap and play video games, he'd totally let her. Hunk would too.

Shiro? Duh. Every one of them had a bond in some form or another for him. Pidge through her family, Lance and Hunk through serious respect, and Keith through times Lance didn’t even really know about before the Kerberos mission had gone south.

Maybe Coran and Allura thought he and Keith were the weak links. Lance scoffed softly, pushing buttons on the not-closet until he’d fashioned something comfortable enough to workout in that would also grab Keith’s eyes and keep them. Maybe thinking of them as the weak links had made sense as late as just that morning. They didn’t tend to spend time together unless forced and were only alone when split up on missions, but they _got_ each other on missions. They worked damn well together when all was said and done.

And they'd managed to bond just fine on their own. So the team as a whole didn’t need this so much as Allura and Coran needed to _see_ that it wasn't needed. Maybe they'd get the picture when Keith dragged his ass out of the training deck to introduce his dick to it. That, of course, brought on its own flurry of emotion. He glanced at his bed as he changed, bidding the pristine sheets farewell. He wouldn’t be seeing them with Keith’s room being closer to the training deck.

Lance checked his outfit in the full-length mirror on his door, pleased with himself. The thought of actually pulling the moves off in front of everyone had nerves rippling because, well, it was definitely different. But Hunk never judged. Pidge knew he was flexible as hell so would likely appreciate the explanation. Shiro... would give him a Dad Look and just sigh with that fond smile, so that was fine. He had no idea what the Alteans would do, but he highly doubted harsh judgement from the accepting duo.

Keith? Lance smirked, grabbing a mat from under his bed and strode out with his headphones blasting his workout playlist. Keith had better swallow his tongue.

\----

Keith had seen Lance slink out of the room, thinking he was being crafty, and smirked when Shiro immediately followed him out into the hall. He ignored the rest of what Allura was saying. _Blah blah_ bonding _blah blah_ Voltron. Whatever.

Once her lips stopped moving and she and Coran moved to the other side of the room, he pulled Shiro aside as he came back in. “Where did everyone go?”

“Pidge is getting her laptop, Hunk’s bringing back his recipe book, and Lance went to go change. They’ll be back in ten.”

 _Change into what?_ Keith wondered, but ultimately shrugged it off. “Okay. You wanna spar? The training bot is becoming too predictable for me.”

Shiro gave him a friendly smile. “Sure.”

They went to opposite ends of the floor, Keith slipping his jacket off to pool against the wall, and stretched. Meeting in the middle, they fell into an easy rhythm of give-and-take. Shiro complimented him on his form and gave him pointers for better blocking techniques, while Keith was able to point out weak spots in Shiro’s offense.

It didn’t feel like ten minutes had gone by when everyone else began to filter back into the room, Pidge setting up in the corner with her computer and Hunk walking his self-made cookbook over to Coran. Keith wondered where Lance was, but didn’t have long to wait as he came strolling in, wearing the tightest, tiniest black shorts he’d ever seen and a blue three-quarter sleeve length shirt that looked like it was two sizes too big, draping off of his shoulders and showing off his collarbone.

Keith stumbled, allowing Shiro to land a solid kick to his ribs. He doubled over, crashing to the floor.

“Keith! Are you alright?” Shiro held out a hand, Keith blushing as he let the other paladin help him up.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , I’m fine.” He was winded, for sure, arm wrapped around his midsection, eyes still following Lance’s form as he laid his - was that a _yoga mat_? - burden out on the floor, bending over to show off his ass.

“You lost focus there for a second.”

“Uh-huh.” Keith’s mouth went dry. He was done for. “Uh…” He tried to shake himself out of it, but couldn’t stop _staring_. “Try again?”

“Okay, just pay more attention this time.”

“Yeah…”

Part of Lance actually felt genuinely bad for the way Keith had gotten knocked on his ass, the part that always wanted to make sure the team was happy and healthy. The part that wanted Keith’s hands on him immediately, however, was _thrilled_. He stretched lazily, hands loosely clasped as they rose above his head. Hell yes, he wanted to show off, but he wasn’t in the mood to get hurt doing it. A good stretch would help.

When the song shifted in his ears, he had to swallow a laugh. It was an awful sort of song, one that celebrated its own trashiness and was just short enough to not wear out its welcome. He'd listened to it on repeat for two hours once and had no regrets about it. It was absolutely another one of his personal anthems because, yes, [every day _was_ leg day](https://open.spotify.com/track/6s2wJJL0u7X8yNcQH0ys2h), thanks. There was a reason he'd gone with shorts instead of sweatpants. Two of them.

He rolled onto his back, hands braced and breath steady as those two reasons lifted and began to kick in steady circles. His shirt slipped down, gravity helping to reveal more smooth, naturally tanned skin, and he had to fight every vain instinct in his body against looking back to see if Keith was still struggling to keep up with Shiro.

And Keith was absolutely struggling to keep up with Shiro, not able to effectively block the back-to-back blows the black paladin was delivering. His eyes kept drifting over to Lance, doing fucking _bicycle kicks_ as that damn shirt rode higher up on his abdomen; his movements were so fluid, never breaking the rhythm he’d set up. He was impressed. And more than a little turned on.

“Keith.” Shiro’s stern voice brought him back, looking sheepishly back at him. “What in the world has got you so distracted?”

“Nothing!” The response was thrown out too fast, his gaze shifting back _again_.

Shiro followed his line of sight this time, a slight blush rising on his cheeks, but smirking at Keith. “Ah.”

Groaning, Keith dropped his face into his hands. “Not a word.”

“Of course not,” but the amusement in his tone was clear. “Let’s get back to it. Try not to stare, Keith.”

He lifted his head, glaring at Shiro’s wide smile. “ _I am trying_.” He wasn’t. “Fine, whatever, let’s do this.” Getting back into position, they continued their sparring.

When Lance had reached fifty because, well, if they were going to be stuck on the training deck, Lance figured he may as well actually workout, he let his legs fall forward, keeping them straight until he was standing again. He stretched his arms out again, gaze lingering on Keith. Watching him fight was like watching a dance. A quick, purposeful dance that had arousal pooling low. When Keith next looked his way, Lance ran his tongue along his bottom lip and couldn't help the laugh when Shiro’s fist stopped a fraction of an inch away from Keith’s temple.

He sank down onto the mat, sitting back on his heels with his hands resting lightly on his thighs as he mentally planned out his routine. Maybe something that would open himself up to accepting new energies. Back work so he could hold an arch when Keith filled him. His lips quirked, enjoying the little shiver that went down his spine as he leaned forward. He kept his butt on his heels, hands reaching forward and brow hovering just above the mat as he stretched himself out.

He didn’t look up when the shadow fell over him, keeping his breath steady and pose intact, but he did tug out a headphone. “What are you doing?” the shadow’s owner wondered.

“Balasana. Child’s pose.” There was a beat of silence. “It's yoga, princess.”

“I see.”

He chuckled, hips lifting and feet shuffling until he made a perfect point in downward dog pose. “It's a mix of, like, spiritual, mental, and physical practices. It started in India, I think? I don’t exactly know all the history behind it.”

While Lance timed the pose, Allura hummed. “What's the point of it?”

At the moment, hopefully turning Keith on. Lance slid back into child’s pose. “Depends on the person and what type they're going for. My point is flexibility and, y’know, I just feel good after.”

“Mmhm. Is it a common practice?”

“Not really? But that depends on where you are.” Lance glanced up, wondering why she was so curious about it and to also check Keith out around her. “It’s more for girls in the city I'm from, honestly, and one of my sisters got me into it. She spent a month in a class and dragged me. She gave up at the end of it, but I kept at it.”

She followed his gaze, smile brightening when she noticed Keith’s wandering eye matched Lance’s. Wonderful. “Well, you enjoy it. Perhaps you could teach the rest of us a thing or two about it.”

Lance’s laugh disrupted his shift back into downward dog. “Anytime you want to stretch out with me, I'm game.”

She prodded his arm with the toe of her shoe. “If your lines work on Earth, I'll be shocked. Besides, I'm sure you already have a... stretching partner.” When he looked back at her, cheeks pink and smile bright, she shook her head. “I'm going to see if Pidge needs help. Behave yourself. At least a little.”

His hips wiggled to make his shirt slide down his back. Behaving wasn’t part of the plan. “Absolutely.” When she walked away, his gaze slid back to Keith. _Absolutely not._

Keith locked eyes with Lance again, just barely ducking the right hook Shiro sent his way. Lance was putting on one hell of a display, showcasing just how bendy he really was. He wanted to march over, heave him over his shoulder and carry him off, but knew they’d get in trouble for leaving before being released.

Shiro, bless him, was trying to work around Keith’s spotty concentration; Keith could tell he was pulling his punches and kicks, and while he was a little annoyed, he was also grateful that the other paladin was going easy on him. “This is actually helping you, you know.”

Furrowing his brow, he looked back at Shiro. “What do you mean?”

“You’re learning to balance your focus. There are a lot of distractions that can happen in battle, and it’s best to be able to split your concentration. You ducked that hook I threw at you,” he pointed out, admiration evident in his voice.

“Barely!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, you’re pulling punches. The Galra wouldn’t do that.”

“True, but,” they both looked back over at Lance, the blue paladin settling into a new position, “you’ve gotta start small.”

Keith dropped his hands back to his sides, still unable to look away. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.” But he was contesting the accuracy of that statement. He grinned, resuming position. “Give me your worst.”

Lance really wanted to dive straight into his routine, but knew better than to skip his sun salutations. With a sigh, he rose and settled into the mountain pose, standing straight with his feet together and his palms pressed together in front of his center as if in prayer. He took a breath before sweeping his arms up over his head, holding the upward salute for another breath before bending forward on a steady exhale. He kept his back straight as if in a bow until he simply couldn’t, letting it curve until he was in a standing forward bend. He held it for a breath, his brow resting against his legs and palms pressed flat on either side of his head. His shirt barely hung on, shifting down over his shoulder blades when he lifted his chin, his chest, and his gaze. He had to pause because Keith was just _staring_ now, but pressed his palms to his shins and straightened his spine in a half standing forward bend.

His hands dropped back to the floor and his feet leapt back with fluid grace to stretch out in a plank pose, back straight and flat, and carefully bent his elbows and lowered halfway to the floor in a four-limbed staff pose. His stomach muscles tightened, but he kept his breath steady enough to push himself up into the upward-facing dog pose. He couldn’t help but smile Keith’s way before rolling into downward dog for a few steady breaths. He brought his knees in steadily before leaping forward to return to the half standing forward bend. From there it was just an easy reverse - standing forward bend, upward salute, mountain pose. Easy, familiar, and Keith’s gaze felt like fire on his skin.

Keith tried - he really, truly did this time - to concentrate back on his sparring partner, but damn, it was tough. Lance kept shooting him those lewd looks, and every time he would cave and stare. He could tell Shiro was actually starting to get fed up with him, and it made him feel kind of bad about it.

But then Lance did it _three more times_ \- turning in each of the cardinal directions so Keith could see him from every angle - and he had to throw in the towel. He’d live with Shiro’s disappointment, he just needed to get Lance the hell out of there and back to his bed.

“Are we done here?” he asked Shiro, panting for reasons other than their lackluster sparring session. “Please tell me we’re done.”

Shiro sighed, shaking his head, but Keith could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Yeah, we’re fini-”

Keith took off before he’d completed his sentence, gaze trained on Lance and drowning out everything else around him. Now he was on a mission, and he’d be damned if he let anything come between them again.

To hell with the routine, Lance decided, reaching for Keith to yank him close for a kiss that was immediately deep, immediately hungry. He’d never gotten hard doing sun salutations, but he was aching beneath those tiny shorts and it was the only fabric between his skin and Keith’s hands. “Your room’s closer.”

“Yeah it is.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and tugged. “Let’s fucking _go_.”

Lacing their fingers, grip tight, Lance let himself get pulled out of the room. It wasn’t as if anyone was going to take his abandoned stuff, so he didn’t worry about grabbing any of it. The only thing he wanted to grab was Keith, mind full of him and getting to the nearest horizontal surface as quickly as possible. The vertical one he was pressed against was a pretty good second, Keith’s door barely closed before he was shoving Lance into it and crashing their lips together. Lance moaned into it, fingers digging into Keith’s hips as his own pushed forward to rut needily. “Want- I want- Keith, _please_.”

“Hell yeah, Lance. Been waiting for this.” He dropped his lips to Lance’s exposed collarbone, kissing his way up and sucking a mark on the side of his neck. His hands cupped Lance’s ass, lifting him up so his legs had no choice but to wrap around his middle, crossed behind his back, and began to grind against him.

His whine was strangled, needy and embarrassingly high-pitched, but there wasn’t room for embarrassment between them. There was barely room for air. Lance’s hands lifted, one tangling in Keith’s hair and the other clutching his shoulder. “Want your dick. Want you inside me, Keith.” He tugged at his mullet. “N-need it. Need you. Come on, pretty boy.”

Keith groaned, Lance’s words working him up just as much as his movements. Using the door as leverage, he leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head, dislodging Lance’s hands, and then doing the same for him. Every point of contact between their bodies felt like fire, but Keith would happily go up in flames if it meant being able to do this forever. He wrapped his hands under the backs of Lance’s thighs, hoisting him higher. “You sure you’re ready for me, cargo pilot?”

Lance whimpered, hands scrambling for purchase, blunt nails digging into Keith’s shoulders with purpose at the insult. He was fighter class, damn it, but he had no clue if he was ready for Keith. His nerve endings felt electrified, a thousand tiny flames erupting beneath his skin, and he needed everything Keith had to offer. But he didn’t know if he was ready. “I want to be.”

“I won’t hurt you, Lance.” The promise left his lips on an exhale he hadn’t even realized he was holding. He rubbed his hands back and forth along Lance’s legs, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You have to tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like or want.” Because while he wanted so badly to be inside of Lance, he wasn’t going to be an inconsiderate asshole about it.

“I-” The sweetness undid him in ways the speed and desperation hadn’t, Lance squirming against him in an effort to both get closer and away. He didn’t know what to do with sweetness, had never had it in the same way he'd never let someone go all the way. Of _course_ it would be Keith, with his awful mullet and stupid fingerless gloves and his _gorgeous_ eyes, staring at him, waiting for an answer. “I know- I know you won't hurt me. I want to be with you.”

“I’ve got you.” Keith finally pulled them away from the door, walking over to the bed and depositing Lance on top of the sheets. He curled his fingers into the waistband of the yoga shorts. “You don’t have anything on underneath these, do you?” he asked, bending down and tracing the place where fabric met skin with his tongue.

Lance tried a laugh, hating the nerves in it. This was still at a place he was familiar with, and Keith’s tongue was so wet, his breath so warm against his skin. He didn’t want to feel nerves, so drew on the sensation, arching into it, and pushed some smug into his tone. “Are you kidding? I've got boxers longer than these.”

Keith smiled against his hip. “I’m sure you do. But this gives me easier access.” He began to slowly slip them down, kissing every inch of skin he encountered along the way, until he was just able to free his cock, letting the tight waistband rest against the base. He pressed his lips to the tip, suckling off the bit of pre already collecting there. “I’ll never get tired of the way you taste, Lance.”

“Keith,” he moaned, hips lifting and fingers sliding into his dark hair. Lance knew what to do with his mouth and his hands, but he didn’t know what to do with someone else’s. He absolutely didn’t know what to do about Keith’s. They were so good, melting his mind and leaving him tingling. “You’re so beautiful, Keith, please...”

Humming, he took Lance into his mouth briefly, long enough to coax a few more moans from his throat before straightening up. He dropped his hands to his waist, undoing his belt and pants and pushing them down his legs until he could kick them and his shoes away; his boxers followed, leaving him completely bare before Lance. “I can't wait to get inside you, Lance.” He wrapped his fingers around his dick and stroked, half showing off and half bringing himself to full hardness. “I’m gonna have you screaming by the end of this.”

“Yeah?” Eyes wide, Lance sat up to look his fill and reached out to stroke his skin, exploring the dips and planes of his chest, sliding down to trace his abs, and finally to his length. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the head, then lifted his hand to his lips to suck the pre from the digit. “I’ll hold you to that, pretty boy.” So fucking pretty.

He let go of himself in favor of pushing Lance back down onto the bed, the hand not on Lance's chest dragging his shorts down the rest of the way. When Lance was fully naked, Keith took a moment to stare at the expanse of bare skin on display for him. “One day soon I'm gonna lay you out just like this, and I'm going to kiss every inch of your gorgeous body.” Soon, but not tonight.

“Oh,” he breathed, for once struck silent. But the thought of it filled his head, muffling his thoughts. It meant there was definitely going to be a next time. Excitement beat about his mind like a wild moth. It didn’t help that Keith’s gloves were still on, both fabric and skin pushing down just enough on his chest to keep him from going anywhere. Lance curled a hand around his wrist, wanting to keep it in place as much as he wanted Keith’s eyes to stay on him. “I want- yeah.” He had to dig for his bravado, but smirked. “You make a lot of promises, pretty boy. You sure you can keep them?”

Keith leaned over him, pressed his cheek against Lance's so he could whisper right into his ear, “I always keep my promises.” He lightly nipped his lobe and then left a trail of wet kisses over Lance’s face until he could press their lips together again. The hand on Lance’s chest was now digging into his sternum, and Keith felt his breaths becoming shallower the longer he bore down on him. “I'm gonna open you up, Lance, get you so wet and begging for release.”

His fingers flexed helplessly over Keith’s wrist, but Lance bent his knees to press his feet against the bed and spread his legs to give him the room he needed. He already wanted to beg. “Come on then. Don’t be a forgettable first, Keith. Show me what you've got.”

That gave Keith pause, remembering that he _was_ going to be Lance’s first, and he lessened the pressure he was placing on his chest; he slid his hand up, cupping Lance’s cheek in his gloved palm, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip before slipping it inside. “Alright, cargo pilot.”

“Not a cargo pilot, you fuck.” Lance sucked wetly on his thumb, still holding onto his wrist. The bit of leather on his tongue was an oddly smooth texture, but it was still all Keith. His head fell back on a low moan. “Please tell me you’re gonna keep these dumb fucking things on,” he requested before sucking Keith’s index and middle fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling over them.

“As you wish.” He grinned down at Lance, pushing his fingers further into his mouth. “Yeah, get ‘em good and wet. I'm gonna use my fingers and tongue to stretch you out.” His other hand landed on Lance’s knee, making him bend his leg up to his chest.

Another moan surrounded Keith’s fingers, Lance sucking in earnest to leave them a spit-slicked mess. The idea of his mouth anywhere near his rim should've been a little more disconcerting than it was, but anticipation was a hot spear straight down to his dick. He let his head fall back when they were wet enough. “I want it, Keith. Come on, pretty boy.”

Keith stood up and grabbed onto Lance’s hips. “I'm gonna flip you over.” And without any further warning, he picked him up and laid him face-down on the mattress with his legs apart. He dipped his thumbs in the crack of Lance’s ass, spreading his cheeks and blowing over his hole. “This where you want me?”

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, rubbing his cheek against the bedspread. His fingers curled into the fabric. “Y-yeah. What are you even _doing_ to me?” The sensations swirling through him were all new. Bare hands, let alone gloved ones, had never touched him there except his own. And even as flexible as he was, his mouth sure as hell couldn’t reach. He pushed back into Keith’s hands, eyes closing tightly.

Smirking again, Keith took the flat of his tongue and licked right over Lance’s entrance. His thumbs pressed against the tight ring of muscle, massaging in small circular motions. “You've gotta relax for me, Lance.” He pressed a sucking kiss to one cheek. “I don't want this to be painful for you.”

“I'm-” Lance swallowed a moan, teeth sinking into his lower lip. He just wanted Keith _in_. He spread his knees further apart. Please, please _, please._ “I'm totally relaxed. Fuck, Keith.”

“Yeah, keep saying my name, Lance. It sounds so good coming from your lips.” He rolled his tongue and slowly speared it into Lance’s hole, thumbs holding him open. Moaning at the taste of Lance so potent in his mouth, he lapped at his inner walls and lightly scraped his teeth over his rim.

“Keith!” Lance cried out, eyes springing back open. He stared at Keith’s shirt, fallen haphazardly onto a chair when he'd yanked it off, and whimpered. “Good. Good, you're so good.” And this was really, actually happening. Keith was really working his tongue- “Keith,” he moaned, staggered when the first slicked digit pressed in alongside his thrusting tongue. He clenched around the intrusions in a spasm, keening noises spilling out. “Keith- Keith, please, your fucking _mouth_.”

Keith kept it up for a few more moments, reveling in the sound of Lance’s voice chanting his name over and over, but eventually leaned away. He slid his hands to Lance’s hips again and dragged him to the edge of the bed while lifting him slightly, instructing him to “Get your knees under you better” and “That’s good, you're so good, Lance” when he complied. With Lance’s ass in the air, it gave Keith a better angle to continue to eat him out, being able to get his tongue deeper and really work him open.

Lance was losing his mind, drowning in wave after wave of sensation. His cock throbbed, dripping messily onto the bed. “Keith! Keith, I'm gonna- I can’t-” His dick hadn’t even been touched, but he was going to lose it. When on his own, he could last for ages until he busted out a toy or sank his own fingers inside. Then he'd be gone. His ass was sensitive, and Keith’s lips and tongue and fingers a brutal combination. If Keith didn’t stop, he wasn’t going to make it. “ _Keith_ -!”

“Mm, are you gonna come from just this alone?” Keith spread his cheeks apart even farther, suckling at his hole. “I could do this all night, Lance, love the way you taste, the noises coming out of your mouth, _god_. Come for me, Lance. Do it.” Moaning again, he stuck his tongue back in, thrusting in and out relentlessly until he was drooling onto the sheets and saliva was dripping down Lance’s thighs.

Lance came on a shout of Keith’s name. He tried to fight it, honestly, moans and babbled pleas spilling from him in an endless stream, but the praise rang do wonderfully in his ears. And Keith’s tongue left him feeling so wet, so loose and sensitive. So he came hard and loud and messy, release spilling onto the sheets in thick spurts while his muscles clenched around Keith’s gorgeous, evil, _amazing_ tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , Lance,” he muttered, pulling back and wiping his chin with the back of his hand, his glove getting soaked with spit, and then massaging his fingers into Lance’s still trembling thighs. “You’re so beautiful.” He pressed a kiss into the small of Lance’s back. “But now I’m going to fuck you.”

Oh, god, he was going to die. Nice try, Galra empire, but his cause of death was going to be Keith Kogane. Lance’s fingers flexed in the sheets, breath escaping in shallow pants. It was gonna be a good way to go. “You’d better kiss me with your filthy fucking mouth first.”

“Yeah?” Laughing, he flipped Lance back over, bending over him to hover above his face. “Is that something that turns you on, having my tongue in your mouth after it’s just been in your ass? I knew you’d be filthy, Lance.” He loved it. Smirking, he brought their mouths together, giving it the same treatment.

Lance moaned, tasting himself on Keith’s tongue. He hadn’t known what to expect from it, but he was a curious guy and, well, the idea did actually turn him on. Fresh arousal spread through him, tangling with equally fresh nerves in a combination that just made him dizzy. “Will you just grab your lube and fuck me already?”

Keith reached into a compartment by the head of the bed and grabbed the bottle, squeezing some out onto his fingers and tossing it onto the sheets next to Lance’s hips. As he slowly sunk two fingers back into Lance’s entrance, he kissed him again briefly on the lips before leaving a trail of hickeys down and across his chest. He started to scissor him open, twisting his wrist every few ticks. “Is this still feeling okay?” he asked; he needed to know that Lance was still alright with everything, especially since his face gave away every single emotion he was feeling, and right then he looked a little scared.

“Oh, yeah. Yes.” Really, he’d be okay with just his hands. Lance bit his lower lip, fingers stroking through Keith’s hair while the digits worked magic inside of him. But he wanted more. He trusted Keith enough for more. He also just kind of sucked at asking for what he needed when it was genuine. He could whine a day away over little things, but big things? He kept those under wraps, and this was definitely kind of a Big Thing. “I still want you, Keith. Just... just maybe kinda go slow? Used to, uh, just my hands and a couple toys the garrison has probably confiscated by now. So... y’know.”

“Of course. Just let me know if I’m going too fast, okay?” He carefully added a third finger with more lube, gently pumping them to get Lance used to the feeling of more than just his tongue and thumbs. “I’ll tell you, though, you’re not going to miss those toys after me.”

“Excuse you, I...” Lance broke off on a soft sound, hips shifting to press down into the touch. God, he had such talented hands. His dick twitched, arousal steadily rekindling. “I, um, I paid money for those, so good luck.”

“I don’t need luck.” He smirked up at Lance from his chest and latched onto a nipple with his lips. As Lance relaxed further, he was able to fit a fourth digit in, pressing up against his prostate. “Do you think you’re ready?”

When Keith had asked him that the first time, fast hands and mindless arousal, Lance hadn’t been sure. With those same hands making him see stars and filling him so well, he was sure. He tugged Keith’s hair until he looked up. “I’m ready for you.”

Keith withdrew his hand, kissing Lance again. “Here, let’s get you more comfortable.” He picked him up under his thighs and knelt on the bed, turning them so Lance could lay out without his legs dangling off the edge, and placed a pillow under his hips before setting him down. “Is-” He had to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat at seeing Lance spread out so beautifully on his bed. “Is this okay?”

Lance hadn’t really expected Keith to be genuinely sweet when they finally got to it, so nodded quickly while his cheeks went pink. “It’s good. You’re good.” His lips quirked, legs spreading to accommodate Keith and to silently offer himself. “Very unforgettable.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Keith smiled softly at him and picked up the lube again, this time coating his dick with it. He had Lance bend his legs up, knees nearly touching his chest, and guided himself to press his tip against Lance’s entrance. “Seriously, Lance, if you need me to stop, just tell me.” But he was pretty confident that Lance wouldn’t be telling him that, so he slowly pushed, stopping once the head of his cock was inside of him.

“Oh my god,” Lance breathed, long limbs winding around Keith to try and get him closer. To get him to move. A hand tangled in his mullet, the other stroking down his spine. “Don’t stop, pretty boy. Let- let me have all of you.”

“God, Lance…” He had to lean down and claim his lips in another kiss, breathing him in as he steadily pressed his cock in the rest of the way until his hips met Lance’s ass. “You feel so amazing, so tight around me. Knew you would be.” His hands caressed Lance’s legs, dragging his gloves across the sensitive skin on the backs of his thighs.

They trembled at the attention, Lance honestly unsure if it wasn’t all of him shaking. He felt so full, but in the best of ways. This was so much better than just hands, and Keith’s bragging had been on point - he definitely wasn’t missing silicone when he had actual skin attached to actual person. Moan soft, he pulled him into another kiss and nipped lightly at his bottom lip. “Move for me. You fill me up so well, pretty boy.”

“And you’re taking me just as well, cargo pilot.” He pulled out almost all the way and then gently sank back in, wanting Lance to feel the drag of skin-on-skin. It had been a while for Keith, but he could honestly say that nobody he’d been with before could compare to Lance; he wasn’t sure if it was because of their bond formed by being on Team Voltron, but he felt closer to him than anyone else in the past.

He started to speed up after a moment, his thrusts becoming shallower while his hips moved faster, the sound of skin slapping together loud in the otherwise quiet room. “How does it feel, Lance?”

It felt like he was going to absolutely, one hundred percent die. Nothing should ever feel as good as Keith’s thrusts. He couldn’t even find his annoyance over being called a _cargo pilot_. His mouth fell to Keith’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the column between breathless praise. “S’good. It’s- Keith, fuck. You’re-” His legs tightened around his waist, timing his movements to match Keith’s. “Fucking perfect.”

“Yeah, that’s-” He wasn’t prepared for Lance to start moving with him so fluidly, taking his cock deeper when he lifted his hips from the pillow underneath them. “ _Yes_ , keep it up, Lance, you’re amazing.” Lance’s hole was clenching around him with every thrust in and it was the most intoxicating sensation Keith had ever felt; he slid his hands from Lance’s thighs to the curve of his ass, kneading his cheeks. He already felt like he was on the verge of coming. The blowjob Lance had given him earlier took the edge off, but it had still been too long since he’d had proper sex. “Can you touch yourself? I want you to come with me.”

Lance whined against his neck, more than willing to work a hand between them to palm his neglected cock. His hand moved in time with their thrusts, and, oh, he wasn’t going to last. He didn’t even want to try, eager to do whatever he could to get Keith off. “Wanna feel you come inside me, Keith. So pretty when you come. Gorgeous.” His heels hiked higher on his back, the bend an easy one for him that had a _glorious_ side-effect. Angle changed just enough to feel his length drag over his prostate, Lance’s muscles clenched on reflex, back bowing on an outcry. “Keith!”

“ _Oh_.” Lance was so damn flexible it was almost unfair, but Keith appreciated the time he devoted to his yoga, especially if it meant he got to experience _this_. “Lance, holy shit. How much farther can you bend? Could you wrap your ankles around my head?” Picturing it in his mind was going to be his undoing; he could just imagine how much deeper he’d be able to get in that position.

“Yeah. Yeah, I- Need you to stop. I can’t-” He couldn’t breathe with him moving so beautifully, and he couldn’t adjust if he couldn’t breathe. Their groans matched when the steady thrusts slowed to a halt, and Lance had to nudge him back so he could fold himself in half in a very, very modified version of the standing forward bend. Long legs settled over Keith’s shoulders, ankles locking behind his head, and Lance’s hands sought purchase on the sweat-slicked surface of his back. “Okay. Okay, yeah, _move_.”

“Fuck.” And move he did, settling into a brutal pace. The position forced him to stay upright, but he was able to see all of Lance from that angle; the bend of his body didn’t look comfortable, but the tip of Lance’s cock was all but a few inches away from his own face, and Keith was suddenly really curious if he would be able to suck his own dick.

He reached up and wrapped his hands around Lance’s ankles, turning his head and pressing a kiss into the skin of his lower leg. “Lance, I’m so close. Need you to come.” His hips were starting to falter as his orgasm built up. “Come with me.”

Lance’s response was a ragged moan, pupils blown so wide they nearly swallowed the blue of his irises. He couldn’t breathe again, the sensations overwhelming as Keith sank impossibly deeper. His hand shook when he wrapped it around his cock, so sensitive from the first and stunned into mindlessness by Keith’s snapping hips that he didn’t care about coming on his own face with this angle. It only took two pumps for him to shoot over the edge, Keith’s name a broken sob.

“Oh, _god_.” Keith watched as Lance’s release got all over his face, covering his eyelids and cheeks and lips, and he was absolutely _gone_. His hips connected almost painfully with Lance’s, his own come spilling out of him deep inside; he continued to thrust shallowly until he was completely spent, gently pulling out a few ticks later. Lance’s hole looked red and wet and _used_ , and he couldn’t resist tracing a finger over the rim. “Fuck, Lance.” He really, _really_ wanted to stick his tongue back in, wanted to make good on his promise from earlier to suck himself out of Lance. “How much longer do you think you could hold this position for? I still have one more promise to keep.”

Lance still couldn’t breathe, but he’d hold as long as Keith wanted him to. He’d do anything Keith wanted him to at that point, and that was a bigger kick in the ass than the tears collecting behind closed eyelids. At least he knew he was a fucking crybaby. He licked his lips, tasting his own come, and whimpered. “I’m- I’m fine. I’ll- Whatever you want. I’m fine.”

Keith groaned. Seeing Lance licking his own come up was erotic as hell, not a sight the he would easily forget. He gently unhooked Lance’s ankles from around his head and held his legs in the crooks of his elbows. Shifting his knees down the bed, he bent over and swiped his tongue inside of Lance, his own come mixing deliciously with the taste of Lance himself. “Oh my god, Lance,” was all he was able to get out before covering Lance’s hole with his entire mouth and sucking.

“ _Fuck_!” Lance hadn’t been nearly prepared enough to deal with that. Already sensitive, the unfamiliar attentions to his rim had left him overly so. It was too much, and he needed it to stop. It was too good, so he never wanted it to. The tears broke, his gasp as much annoyance as it was pleasure. He threw an arm across his closed eyes to hide them, the other hand stealing into Keith’s hair to cling as his system was thrown into overdrive. “K- _Keith_.”

Licking his lips, Keith pulled back, having sucked out most of his release. He had a smile ready to flash at Lance, but his face immediately fell when he saw the state he was in. “Lance?” Slowly, he lowered him back down to the bed, helping Lance unfold himself and get positioned with his head on the pillow. He rubbed a hand lightly up and down his arm. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Fine. Fine, I’m fine. You’re-” Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He didn’t have an out for this. There wasn’t a place for him to bust apart in overwhelmed peace and no easy quips were coming to mind for once. “You’re just- It was perfect. You were perfect, and I just need a minute. I’m okay.”

Keith frowned, curling his fingers over the wrist still covering Lance’s eyes and lifting his arm away. He saw the tear tracks that led from the corners of his eyes to his ears, reaching out to wipe away the come from his eyelids. Keith could have kicked himself. He laid down next to Lance, wrapping an arm around his middle and pulling him close, and kissed the sides of his face where he could still taste the salt from his tears and his come. “Lance, why didn’t you stop me if it was too much?”

With a helpless sort of gesture, Lance rolled onto his side and pressed his face against Keith’s shoulder. “It- It wasn’t. Okay, maybe- maybe kinda at the end there, but that was- Your mouth’s lethal in a really, seriously good way. The whole thing was good, and I’m an- I’m actually just being an idiot right now.”

“It probably was a little much for your first time…” Damn it. “But you’re not an idiot, Lance.” He dropped a kiss into Lance’s hair before rolling himself onto his side to face Lance, brushing a thumb over his cheek.

He caught Keith’s hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. “I don’t know what to do when you’re sweet to me, pretty boy,” Lance admitted in a mortified mumble against his glove.

Keith smiled at him, leaning in close enough for their breaths to mingle. “How about you just kiss me and we’ll go from there?”

That didn’t actually seem like a bad idea. Lance entwined their fingers and closed the distance between their lips. Tense shoulders relaxed as he lapped at their combined tastes. Oh, yes, Keith’s mouth was nothing short of lethal and Lance enjoyed the hell out of it.

Keith sighed against Lance’s lips, pulling out of the kiss and resting their foreheads together. He was content to just lay there with Lance, but he really needed to get out of bed and clean up before he had a serious case of ass breath tomorrow. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth and grab a cloth to clean you up with. Try to rest, okay?” Pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips he rolled off of the mattress. “I’ll be right back.”

Lance was very tempted to just pull him back into bed and wrap around him so he couldn’t move, but chalked it up to the same emotional crap that had undone him in the first place. “Don’t take forever,” was a safer request than “stay,” so he went with the former.

“I won’t, I promise.” And then Keith disappeared into his adjoining bathroom. It took a couple minutes of brushing his teeth before he felt like his mouth was really clean, but it felt so much better afterwards. And he knew that in the heat of the moment it had been alright to kiss Lance after having his tongue in his ass - hell, Lance had _demanded_ it - but Keith also knew that he wouldn't appreciate it later.

With teeth finally clean and mouth tasting like cinnamon, he made his way back into the bedroom, wet cloth in hand. When he got over to the bed, he noticed that Lance had changed positions, now laying on his stomach with his face smushed into the pillow. It sounded like he was breathing really heavily, so Keith placed a gentle hand at the small of his back. “You okay there?” he asked with a small smile on his face.

 _Shit_. He was not a romantic sap, he was not a romantic sap, he was not- “Totally fine.” And he had absolutely not been breathing in Keith’s scent because they were in his room and the pillow had been _there_ and irresistible when he'd rolled onto his stomach to alleviate some of the discomfort in his lower back. “Your mouth clean?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Lance hummed, looking up. “You should kiss me again so I can make sure.” His eyes closed on a soft sigh when Keith took the cloth over his face to gently clean what remained of his come away. “Yeah. You should definitely kiss me again. As much as possible, actually.”

Keith laughed and leaned down, covering Lance’s lips with his own. He kept his eyes open, trained on Lance’s blue ones as they kissed.

The bite of cinnamon didn’t surprise him, used to smelling it on Keith’s breath, but it was different to feel it tingling on his own tongue as the kiss steadily deepened. It was different tasting his laugh and seeing those dark eyes reflecting something like affection. Lance lifted a hand to his cheek, fingertips resting on his skin as though he’d just vanish if he used too much pressure, and a contented sigh spilled into the kiss. Lance’s skin didn’t feel as tight as it had the night before or even that morning, the trapped feeling long gone and missing the weight of it let him relax.

“My pretty boy.” He nipped Keith’s lower lip fondly. “Your mouth passes the clean test.”

“Hmm, I'm glad it meets your standards, cargo pilot.” Pressing one more brief kiss to his mouth, Keith pulled back. “I'm gonna clean up the rest of you. This time, let me know if it's too much.”

“Oh my god, I’m fine.” Lance dropped his chin to the pillow, hips shifting. “And you have _got_ to stop calling me a cargo pilot when I call you pretty. Because you _are_ pretty, and I am _not_ a freaking cargo pilot.”

“I know that, Lance.” Keith moved down the bed and held Lance’s ass open with one hand while the other started to slowly wipe the cloth over Lance’s rim, watching him closely. He kissed his shoulder blade, chuckling into his skin. “But it's fun to watch you get worked up over it.”

“You’re an ass.” Lance jumped a little at the initial contact, but settled in to let him clean without complaint. He was oversensitive, but it wasn’t painful. Far from it, honestly. “Next time, I’m gonna ride you,” he decided.

“Jesus, Lance.” He dropped the cloth on the floor and crawled back up onto the bed, half laying on top of Lance’s sprawled out form with an arm thrown over his back. “Yeah, okay. Anything you want.”

Lance grinned, turning his head to rest his cheek on the pillow and nudge their brows together. “ _Te deseo._ ”

Keith tightened his hold on Lance, the Spanish surprising him and also kind of turning him on a bit. “What does that mean?” he murmured, placing a short kiss to the tip of his nose.

“It could mean ‘please don’t tell anybody I speak Spanish because I like to keep it lowkey.’” And he wasn’t entirely sure why the language had slipped out so easily when it was usually reserved for his family. Hell, maybe he _was_ a romantic sap. “What it actually means is ‘I want you.’”

He smiled again, and it should have been weird that Lance was getting him to do that so often, but it felt nice to see his face light up at the gesture each time. “I won't tell anyone.” He brought their lips together again, unwilling to stop trying to kiss Lance at every opportunity. “I promise.”

“ _Gracias, chico lindo._ ” He shifted to try and get himself more completely beneath Keith, seeking body heat as sweat dried on his skin and made the room seem unfairly cold. He was too lazy to go for the blankets twisted at the foot of the bed, though, eyes closing as he settled into the comfort of Keith’s touch. “I’m mcfreaking exhausted.”

Keith barked out a laugh, dropping his forehead onto the pillow and shaking his head. “Lance, what the _hell_.”

“Hey, I have to test your...” He yawned. “Your meme knowledge. S’important.” Lance wanted to open his eyes and see if his laugh had left him smiling, but his restless night and bone-shaking orgasms had taken their toll on his ability to stay awake. “You’re really warm.”

“Hm, and you're shivering.” Reaching down, he was just able to grab the corner of the blanket, pulling it up to cover their bodies. He kissed Lance’s temple. “Go to sleep, Lance.”

Lance mumbled something in agreement, but even he didn’t know what it was as he fell asleep pressed close to Keith and feeling like the space box wasn’t so bad after all.

Keith watched for a minute as Lance’s face relaxed with sleep, making him look like he wasn't carrying the weight of having to defend the universe on his shoulders. He was beautiful, and Keith was quick to follow him into unconsciousness, smile still stuck on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr!  
> [SylviaW](http://hardcorenerdthings.tumblr.com/) & [amycoolz](http://montgomery.co.vu/)


End file.
